El día que no amaneció
by babi2098
Summary: Imaginate despertar, y no ver la luz del sol? Historia futurista que tiene lugar en el aerea de Seattle.
1. La mañana mas oscura

**Bueno hay va mi 4º fanfic, espero les guste! **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.**

**Punto de Vista de Freddie**

Despierto por la mañana y descubro que el sol no ha salido, veo la hora 8:30, a esta hora ya debe estar el sol, me asomo por la ventana, oscuro como la noche. Me pongo una sudadera y me dirijo al apartamento de Carly.

*Toco la puerta

Hola Carly!

Buenos días Freddiie!

Ya notaste que el sol no ha salido

Si, pero tal vez no sea para tanto

Eso espero

**En ese momento entra Sam**

Chicos, ya notaron que el sol no ha salido

Hay no me digas

Callate Fredward

Hay q enojo

Como sea, prendere la televisión

Ya chicos cálmense, aparte no hay nada de que preocuparse.

Mmm, si la hay Carly

Que? A que te refieres Sam?

Escucha la noticia

Reportero: Según nos informan los astrónomos el Observatorio Astronomico de Seattle (OAS) la tierra se ha movido .0000112 km de su orbita provocando que el sol no saliera esta mañana. Según nos dicen si la tierra se mueve un poco mas las predicciones hechas podrían ocurrir.

Que! No, vamos a morir!

Calmate Carly

Como quieres que me calme Freddie. Podriamos morir

SHH! Chicos, dejen oir el resto de la noticia

Reportero: Al parecer si esto ocurre los primeros afectaos serán: Groenlandia, Canada, Asia y Estados Unidos. Los lugares mas seguros serán: Ecuador, Peru, Chile, Argentina, Bolivia y Mexico. Con ustedes Noticias de Ultima Hora

Entonces que haremos?

Creo q es obvio Sam

Asi es Freddie nos iremos a Mexico

Que no, no podemos hacer eso!

Por que no Sam?

Carly, tu ya sabes porque no me puedo ir a Mexico

Si, lo se pero Freddie no

Si Sam porque no puedes ir a Mexico?

Hay ok Freduccinni te dire porque. Mi padre cuando nos abondono se fue a vivir a Mexico

Y eso que Sam, Mexico es muy grande, como te encontraría

Eso depende de a que parte nos vamos

Sam, nos iríamos a la capital al Distrito Federal

NOOOO!

Hay vive tu padre?

Si Freddie!

Calma Sam, el D.F es muy grande y no nos encontrara

Eso espero

**Les gusto, espero q si espero actualizar pronto. Dejen Reviews por favor!**

**Atte: Alba :D**


	2. Quien era tu padre?

**Hola, muchas a gracias x sus reviews, y perdonen si me tardo en actualizar pero son 2 fics los q estoy haciendo y mi mente va poco a poco jaja ****.**

**Abreviaturas: C=CARLY S=SAM F=FREDDIE SP=SPENCER SB=SEÑORA BENSON M=MELANIE P=PAM PUCKET CH=CHARLOTTE (MAMÁ DE GIBBY Y GUPPY) G=GIBBY GY=GUPPY **

**Bueno hay va el sig capitulo del fic: Quien era tu padre?**

SP= Chicos ya vieron la noticia?

C,S Y F= SI!

SP=OK! Carly empaca tus cosas, Freddie ve con tu mamá y dile q venga con nosotros, Sam tu ve a casa y dile a tu mamá y a Melanie que vendrán con nosotros yo ire con Charlotte, Gibby y Guppy para ofrecer si vienen con nosotros.

C=OK!, Oye regresaste con la mamá de Gibby?

SP=No, pero quedamos como amigos

C=AHH!

SP=Bueno que hacen aquí parados, la tierra se mueve cada vez y no hay tiempo que perder. Hay que irnos a México.

S=NO! A México no!

F=Cálmate, el Distrito es muy grande, no hay manera de que tu padre o el mío nos encuentren.

S=Eso espero, espera tu padre?

F=Oh no, se supone que no debía decir eso.

S=Bueno ya lo dijiste, ahora cuenta la historia completa

F=Agh! Ok! Mi padre se separo de mi madre cuando yo tenia 10 años, entonces el se fue a su ciudad natal, El Distrito Federal.

S=Mi padre también nació en el Distrito.

C=Bueno de lo que se entera uno, chicos apuranse vayan a sus casas a avisar

SYF=OK!

**Salen del apartamento de Carly**

S=Y como se llamaba tu padre?

F=Tiene un nombre raro, el nació en México y su padre, mi abuelo nació aquí, entonces se llama Fernando Benson, y el tuyo?

S=Pero que pequeño es el mundo. Mi abuelo también es de aqui y mi padre de allá entonces se llama Carlos Pucket

F=Interesante. Bueno hay q apurarnos hay mucho que hacer.

S=Si, nos vemos al rato.

F=OK!

**Después de 3 horas**

SP=Listos para irse a México?

C, S F , SB, P, M ,CH, G, GY= SI!

**Bueno aquí acaba el segundo capitulo, lo se son algo cortos pero voy poco a poco. En los próximos capítulos habrá un tema tipo Romeo y Julieta entre Sam y Freddie.**

**Espero q les haya gustado. Dejen reviews por favor se los pido.**

**Cuídense y muchos saludos a los chicos de iCarlylatino87.**

**Saludos desde México. **

**Atte: Alba (2098)**


	3. Al intentar cruzar la frontera

**Hola bueno este es el tercer capitulo de mi fic, ESPERO LES GUSTE!**

"**Al intentar cruzar la frontera"**

**Abreviatura Adicional: PM=POLICÍA MEXICANO SA= SEÑORITA DE ATENCION AL CLIENTE FB=FERNANDO BENSON CP=CARLOS PUCKET**

**Después de haber recorrido un largo viaje en una camioneta q consiguió Calceto los de iCarly y compañía por fin llegaron a la frontera entre Estados Unidos y México. Había unos policías mexicanos y mucha gente cruzando la frontera.**

SP= Disculpe señor, como podemos cruzar?

PM= Avisaron?

SP=EHH?

PM=Si! Debieron haber avisado que hoy cruzarían la frontera, sino lo hicieron no hay manera de pasar.

S=Hay por favor, venimos desde muy lejos en una camioneta donde apenas cabíamos todos, déjenos pasar!

PM=Espera, eres la de iCarly?

S=SI!

PM=Mi hijo te adora, pasen por favor!

SP=Gracias

**Con mucha dificultad cruzan la frontera, después de eso tomaron un avión q los llevo al aeropuerto del Distrito Federal (D.F)**

SP=Sam, Freddie pueden ir al modulo de atención a clientes a pedir informes de la ciudad?

F=SI!

S=YA QUE!

**En la fila de atención al cliente**

SA= En que puedo servirle señor (Revisa una hoja con varios nombres) Fernando Benson

F=QUE!

FB=FREDDIE?

F=Padre?

S=Dios mio, ire al otro modulo de atención al cliente

**En el otro modulo**

SA=En que puedo servirle señor (Revisa otra hoja con varios nombres) Carlos Pucket

S=NO!

CP=(SE VOLTEA) SAM?

S=PADRE?


	4. El reencuentro

**Hola! Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero q les guste este capitulo!**

"**El reencuentro"**

**Despues del incomo reencuentro de Sam y Freddie con sus padres, los cuatro fueron con Spencer a explicarle lo ocurrido.**

FB=Mucho gusto, soy Fernando Benson, el padre de Freddie

CP=Un placer, soy Carlos Pucket, el padre de Sam

SP=Mucho gusto señores, oigan ambos son mexicanos?

FB Y CP=Si, por que?

SP=Por su acento, suena de aquí. Bueno vienen con nosotros?

FB=Yo voy si Carlos no viene

CP=Callate Benson, no lo has superado, todo eso paso hace casi 17 años

SP=Que paso?

FB=NADA! Y ya lo supere pero jurarnos odiarnos de por vida, no puedo creer que alguna vez fuimos mejores amigos

S YF= OH NO!

CP=Hay que infantil, Bueno Spencer yo si ire, y me vale si este bodoque viene o no!

FB=Bueno yo ire solo por mi hijo

SP=Muy bien, cabelleros, síganme iremos con los demás

FB Y CP= OK!

SP= Chicos estos dos señores vendrán con nosotros!

SB=Fernando?

FB=Marissa?

P=Carlos?

CP= Pam?

G=Se puede sentir la tensión

FB=Marissa, has cambiado mucho

CP=Pam, me sorprende q pudiste sacar adelante a Sam y Melanie, por cierto donde esta Melanie?

M=Aquí estoy!

CP=WOOOWW, Estas igual a Sam

S=Hay porque será, somos gemelas!

C=Bueno, y ya q estamos en el D.F, ahora q?

CH=Mi tia, antes de morir me dejo una casa muy grande con cable, internet y con muchos muebles

SP=Perfecto y por donde esta?

CH=Por el Zócalo **(N/A: Es un lugar del Distrito Federal)**

SP=Muy bn, andando

**Tomaron 3 taxis, en uno iban Carly, Spencer, Gibby, Guppy y Charlotte, en el segundo La señora Benson, Fernando, Pam y Carlos y en el ultimo Sam y Freddie. Estpos últimos hablaban de camino a la casa de Charlotte.**

S=No puede ser, mi padre fue el mejor amigo del tuyo

F=Lo se, da miedo

S=Y tu sabes q paso entre ellos?

F=No, pero daría lo q fuera por saber

S=Igual yo, mira ya llegamos

F=Que casa mas enorme

**Todos bajan de los taxis**

G=Madre, trajiste la llave

CH=(Revisa en su bolso) Me lleva la…..

G=MADRE!

CH=Perdon, no traje la mugrosa llave

S=Haber a un lado

C=No hay forma de q puedas abrir Sam, esta casa debe estar muy protegida, no puede ser, después de haber recorrido tanto y cruzar una gran frontera, para ahora tener q dormir en la calle (Dice todo esto muy desesperada)

S=Listo!

C=Era lógico

CH=Adelante

FB=Gracias Charlotte por dejarnos instalarnos en tu casa

CH=No hay de q

P=Y cuantas habitaciones hay?

CH=5

SP=Perfecto. Carly y yo en una, Pam, Melanie y Sam en otra, Charlotte, Guppy y Gibby en otra, La señora Benson y Freddie en otra y Fernando y Carlos en otra.

FB=No dormiré en la misma habitación q este tipo

CP=Hay no seas bebé, ni q te fuera a comer

SB=Bueno a dormir todos, es la 1:00 de la mañana

SP=Buenas noches!

**Todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Fernando y Carlos hablaban, o mas bn discutían y lo ultimo q dijeron antes de dormir fue:**

FB=He notado q tu mi hijo es muy amigo de tu hija Samantha

CP=Lo se, creo q esta bn

FB=Si, el q sean amigos no me molesta

CP=Ni a mi, pero si tu hijo intenta ser mas q amigo q mi hija yo sabré como impedirlo

FB=Ambos lo impediremos

CP=HECHO! Pero esto no quiere decir q volveremos a hacer amigos

FB=Claro q no

CP=Muy bien

FB=Solo lo haremos por el bien de nuestro hijos

CP=Solo por ellos

FB= Por ellos


	5. Una pregunta

**Hola a todos, bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero de todo corazón q les guste!**

**Había amanecido, y apenas había unos pocos rayos de sol**

SP=Buenos días. Como amenecieron?

S=AGH

C=BIEN

SB=EXCELENTE

FB=PUES

P=AGH

G=BIEN

GY=FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS

CH=MUY BIEN

CP=AGH

M=BIEN

FB=BIEN

SP=Mmm cuantas opiniones

S= Y q desayunaremos?

P=SI que?

CH=No se preocupen, hay una cocina muy grande y un mercado muy cerca de aquí, Sam, Freddie pueden ir a comprar chile, pollo, queso, tortilla, crema y leche para hacer unas enchiladas **(N/A:Platillo mexicano)**

F=OK!

S=AGH, ya que!

**Salen de la casa y se dirigen al mercado**

S=Y traes dinero?

F=Si, antes de irnos de Seattle cambie unos dólares por pesos mexicanos

S=Genial!

**Mientras iban caminando por el mercado platicaban y se reían, hasta parecía q algo mas podría surgir entre ellos, incluso un joven les pregunto si eran novios a lo q ellos respondieron q no y el joven les dijo: -Pues harían una linda pareja, la rubia y el castaño, si algún día pasa algo mas entre ustedes acuérdense de mi- Ellos lo miraron extrañados y solo respondieron: -OK- y siguieron su camino. Terminaron las compras y volvieron a casa.**

F=Ya llegamos

S=Ya llegó por quien lloraban

C=Uyy si, no tienes idea de la inmensidad de mi sufrimiento

S=Jajaja q graciosa!

CH=Señora Benson, Pam me ayudan con el desayuno?

SB=CLARO!

P= Ya que

**Cuando estuvo listo el desayuno se sentaron todos a comer y prendieron la televisión**

CO=Muy bien, vamos a ver q onda con la tierra

Reportero: Según nos informan, la tierra sigue moviéndose de su orbita, lo mas probable es q mañana tengamos lluvias intensas. Con ustedes Noticias de Ultima Hora

GY=SI! Va llover q felicidad!

FB=Y cual es el plan para mañana?

SP=Exploración del aérea

G=EHH?

SP=SI, formaremos parejas: Carly y Melanie, La señora Benson y Fernando, Pam y Carlos, Gibby y Guppy, Charlotte y yo y Sam y Freddie

S Y F=EHH?

SP=Déjenme terminar, en q estaba, ahh si bueno ustedes irán con su pareja a recorrer el D.F y regresaran a casa a las 9:00

C=Pero q no oíste q lloverá mucho

SP=Eso es lo de menos, existen paraguas

C=Mmm (Rueda los ojos)

P=Muy bien, ha esperar a que sea mañana

**Les gusto? Espero de verdad q si, cuídense y dejen reviews por favor!**

**Saludos desde México!**

**Atte: Alba (2098)**


	6. Bajo la lluvia

**Hola! Siguiente capítulo del fic, espero q les guste y dejen reviws, me harian muy muy feliz si dejan un reviews jejeje , bueno aquí está el siguiente capitulo**

"**Bajo la lluvia"**

**Al día siguiente hicieron lo acordado, el clima era nublado pero no llovía. La señora Benson y Fernando se la estaban pasando muy bien, a pesar de haberse separado hace años, lo mismo pasaba con Pam y Carlos, Carly y Melanie habían ido a los centros comerciales, Spencer y Charlotte a los centros culturales, Gibby y Guppy a los restaurantes y Sam y Freddie al Zócalo.**

**Con Marissa y Fernando**

FB=Cuanto ha crecido Freddie

SB=SI

FB=Y ha tenido novia?

SB=Si, dos pero la primera solo lo usaba para cavar con iCarly y la segunda fue la carita de muñeca Carly

FB=WOOWW! Enserio y q paso?

SB=Ella solo lo quería por el le salvo la vida

FB=QUE PASO!

SB=Fueron a hacer algo de iCarly y cuando Carly iba a cruzar la calle no vio un camión de tacos q casi la arrolla, Freddie la empujo pero el recibió el golpe

FB=Y aun la quiere?

SB=Al parecer no

FB=Y esta niña Sam, han salido?

SB=No q yo sepa, pero una vez oí una conversación entre Carly y Freddie y ella le decía –Pero por qué no me dijeron- y el le dijo –Sam y yo juramos no decirle a nadie q compartimos nuestro primer beso-.

FB=QUE! Sam fue el primer beso de Freddie

SB=SI!

FB=AGH! Q conveniente

**Con Carlos y Pam**

CP=Sam y Melanie han crecido mucho, se han vuelto dos hermosas señoritas, iguales a su madre

P=Que lindo!

CP=Y Sam ha tenido novio

P=Creo q solo 2, el primero intento besar a Carly pero esta por amor a su amiga no se dejo y el segundo creo q se llama Pete pero él la engaño con su ex novia

CP=Y este niño Freddie, han salido?

P=Al parecer no, pero cuando fui al psicólogo con Sam ella me confesó q Freddie había sido su primer beso

CP=QUE!

P=Es verdad

CP=Agh, q conveniente

**Con Sam y Freddie **

F=Y a donde quieres ir?

S=No se, decide tu?

F=Podemos ir al Palacio de Bellas Artes **(N/A: Un lugar cultural de México muy bonito)**

S=OK! Vamos

**El Palacio de Bellas Artes era hermoso, había tantas pinturas y esculturas. Sam y Freddie se la estaban pasando muy bien, escuchaban con atención la historia de cada una de las obras de artes, cuando de pronto vieron una curiosa pintura, era de una pareja besándose bajo la lluvia, la mujer era delgada y tenía el cabello rubio y ondulado como Sam, y el hombre era alto y tenia el cabello lacio y castaño como Freddie, ambos vieron la pintura se miraron el uno al otro y salieron de Palacio de Bellas Artes, cuando salieron estaba lloviendo muy fuerte.**

S=Traes paraguas?

F=Claro (Saca un paraguas negro y muy grande)

S=Genial

**Caminaron y caminaron, eran las 8:50 casi llegaban a la casa de Charlotte. Freddie veía los ojos verdeazulados de Sam y ella veía los ojos grandes marrón chocolate de Freddie, ambos sentían algo muy profundo el uno por el otro pero ninguno se atrevía a decir nada. **

F=Ya casi llegamos

S=Que bien, estoy muy mojada

F=Si al igual q yo

**Faltaban solo unos pasos para llegar a la casa, entonces Freddie bajo paraguas y dijo:**

F= Sam, debo decirte algo

S=Apúrate q nos estamos mojando mucho

F=Es muy difícil para mí decirlo pero, mm es q, vas a decir q estoy loco, pero es q no hayo las palabras para decírtelo así q mejor hare esto…

**La besa**

**Sam se quedo inmóvil pero no tardo en responderle al beso.**

**Era como la pintura que habían visto, se estaban besando bajo la lluvia, y alguien los miraba sonriendo, era el joven q les había preguntado en el mercado si eran novios, el los miraba besarse y solo dijo: -Espero q se acuerden de mi- y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.**

**Les gusto? Espero q si, por favor dejen reviews, de rodillas se los pido.**

**Cuídense mucho!**

**Saludos desde México**

**Atte: Alba (2098)**


	7. Trabajos

**Hola!, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews me inspiran mucho de todo corazón se los agradezco. Mi fic Todos tenemos un ángel guardián lo actualizare muy pronto, lo q pasa es q de repente me viene ideas y esta vez le toco a este fic , pero no se preocupen no dejare inconclusa l a otra historia.**

**Bueno hay va el capitulo.**

"**Trabajos"**

**Había pasado ya un mes de q llegaron a México, y un mes desde q Freddie y Sam se besaron por segunda vez y ninguno lo había mencionado, todo iba bien hasta q Charlotte dio una noticia alarmante.**

CH=Chicos, nos hemos quedado sin dinero

M=QUE! NO!

SP=Necesitamos conseguir empleo, Carlos Fernando ustedes son de aquí, saben dónde podemos trabajar?

CP=Escucha Spencer tu puedes trabajar en el la escuela del Palacio de Bellas Artes

SP=Hacen arte?

FB=Mmm, si

SP=Excelente

FB=Marissa, tu serias perfecta para trabajar en un hospital

C=Ya lo creo

SB=Me parece bien

FB=Freddie, tu vendrás conmigo a dar cursos en el trabajo de tecnología

F=Genial, y en q trabajas?

FB=Soy Jefe de Soporte Técnico

F=Q bien! Y Carlos en q trabajas?

CP=Soy gerente de un restaurante

S=Genial

P=Bueno mañana será un largo día

M=Si!

**Al día siguiente todos se fueron a sus respectivos trabajos**

**Con Spencer**

SP=Dios mío, esta escuela es enorme

Director= Muy bien aquí darás tu primera clase

SP=YEEEIII!

**Con la señora Benson**

Estudiante de Medicina: Enfermera, una urgencia en la sala 9

SB=VAMOS!

Estudiante de Medicina: Es un severo caso de _**Meningococo**_

SB=Rápido, no hay tiempo q perder, aíslenlo y llamen al Doctor Jorge Estrada y denle una dosis de 1.5 ml de morfina.

Estudiante de Medicina: ok

SB=Amo este trabajo

**Con Freddie y Fernando**

FB=Aquí darás los cursos

F=Genial!

FB=Perfecto

F=Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

FB=Dime

F=Porque dejaste de ser amigo de Carlos?

FB=Luego te digo

F=OK!

**Fernando sale de la habitación y llama a Carlos**

CP=HOLA

FB=Carlos, código rojo, nuestros hijos compartieron su primer beso

CP=Lo se, pero relájate solo fue una vez. Con que no lo vuelvan a hacer o se les ocurra algo mas, esta bien

FB=Tienes razón y si ocurre algo mas, q haremos?

CP=Separarlos, uno de los dos se tendrá q ir de la casa de Charlotte

FB=Yo me ire, es más fácil por que solo somos Freddie, Marissa y yo, y tu son tus dos hijas y Pam

CP=Eso si, y oye la hermana mayor de Freddie, mm como se llamaba?

FB=Carolina?

PB=Si ella, q paso con ella?

FB=Cuando cumplió los 16 años se fue de la casa, la buscamos pero no la he vuelto a ver

CP=Espero q este bien.

FB=Igual yo, bueno adiós

CP=Adios.

**Les gusto? Espero q si, gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews me alientan a q siga escribiendo, dejen reviews de este capitulo por favor :D**

**El próximo capítulo se llamara: "Coleccionista de Canciones"**

**Cuidense mucho!**

**Saludos desde México**

**Atte: Alba (2098)**


	8. Coleccionista de Canciones

**Hola! Muchas gracias a todos por su reviews, si pudiera iría a donde vive cada uno y se los agradecería en persona, pero desafortunadamente no puedo **** asi q MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**NOTA: El grupo Camila no me pertenece, es un trió de aca de México muy bueno y se los recomiendo mucho. Tampoco me pertenecen los cantantes Yuridia y Yahir, ambos son de aca de México, ni la fabulosa Taylor Swift.**

**Bueno aquí va el Capitulo 8 de mi fic Abreviatura Adicional: E=EDGAR**

"**Coleccionista de Canciones"**

**Habían pasado ya 2 meses de q se pusieron a trabajar y todo estaba bien, Carly había conocido a un chico mexicano muy agradable y lindo llamado Edgar, solo eran amigos pero Edgar tenía otro plan.**

**Spencer llega a la casa después del trabajo**

SP=Chicos adivinen q!

C=Que hiciste ahora Spencer?

SP=Nada, es algo genial

C=QUE

SP=Mi jefe me dio boletos suficiente para todos a un concierto de varios artistas mexicanos y una de E.U.A

S=Quienes?

SP=De México estará Yahir, Yuridia y Camila

CH=Y de E.U.A

SP=Taylor Swft

C=Adoro a esa chica

S=Yo igual, me encantan sus canciones mi favorita es la de Love History

C=La mia la de Change

S=O la de The best Day

C=O Tim MgCraw

SB=Bueno Coleccionistas de Canciones, a comer

C YS=OK

CH=Y cuando es el concierto?

SP=Hoy a las 7:00 PM

FB=Bien, veamos las noticias

**(Prende la televisión)**

Reportero: Peligro, a todos los q vivimos en la ciudad del D.F corremos peligro de sufrir un terremoto igual o peor q el de 1985, gracias al movimiento tan brusco de la tierra

S=Como fue ese terremoto?

F=Preguntale a los q lo vivieron (Señala a Carlos y a Fernando)

CP=Fue horrible, toda la ciudad quedo destruida

FB=Si dice q sera igual o peor corremos mucho riesgo

G=Dejen oir el resto de la noticia

Reportero: Se calcula q el terremoto será dentro de 1 mes o mas, debemos estar pendientes

SP=Bueno pensemos en algo bueno, el concierto

S=Que horas son?

C=Las 6:00, oh Dios mio el concierto empieza en una hora

F=Apurense

**Después de arreglarse se dirigen al concierto, Carly invito a Edgar, el pago su entrada. Después de varios artistas mexicanos muy talentosos y la increíble Taylor Swift, por fin llego el turno de Camila.**

**N/A: Escuchen la canción Coleccionista de Canciones de Camila, mientras leen esta parte**

SP=Ven Charlotte

CH=Que pasa?

SP=Quiero volver contigo

CH=Pero tu dijiste q…

SP=Se lo q dije, y fue una estupidez, Te amo y quiero estar contigo

CH=Y yo a ti

**Se besan**

FB=Marissa, quiero estar contigo y con Freddie y buscar a Carolina, te parece retomar nuestro matrimonio? Te amo, y nunca por mas q intente te pude olvidar

SB=Ni yo Fernando, jamás te puede olvidar y Freddie necesita un padre y necesitamos encontrar a Carolina asi q si volveré contigo

**Se abrazan**

CP=Pam, te amo y quiero volver contigo, Sali con muchas mujeres y ninguna como tu, además quiero estar con Melanie y Sam

P=(A punto de llorar) Si, Carlos, quiero estar contigo, y las niñas necesitan un padre

**Edgar esta por poner su plan en marcha, le pediría a Carly q saliera con el**

E=Carly, has sido la mejor chica q he conocido, quieres salir conmigo

C=(En shock)

E=Carly?

C=Si, si quiero

**Se abrazan**

**Con Sam y Freddie**

**Freddie vio a Sam y recordó aquel beso bajo la lluvia, se dio cuenta de q amaba a Sam asi q dijo**

F=Sam?

S=Si q pasa?

S=Escucha, quiero q seas mi Coleccionista de Canciones

S=EH?

F=Escucha la canción

"Tan solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu

mi locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio

mi compas y mi camino

solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu

pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo

para estar siempre (siempre) siempre siempre contigo amor"

S=(Estaba muy callada y seria)

F=Sam?

S=No hagas esto

F=Hacer q Sam? Dedicarte una canción? Decirte q te amo? Decirte q eres lo q soñé mi vida entera y pedirte q te quedes en ella?

S=Todo Freddie

F=Sam, mi amor hacia ti es sincero, no soy como los desgraciados de tus otros novios te lastimaron, prometo no hacerte sufrir

S=Es q esta mal, tu no puedes quererme

F=Sam, vuelve a oir la canción

"Tan solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu

mi locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio

mi compas y mi camino

solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu

pongo en tus manos(Freddie toma las manos de Sam) mi destino porque vivo

para estar siempre (siempre) siempre siempre contigo amor"

S=Pero…

F=Pero que (Lo dice desesperado) Si no me crees vuelve a escuchar la canción

"Tan solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu

mi locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio

mi compas y mi camino

solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu

pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo

para estar siempre (siempre) siempre siempre contigo amor"

F=Entonces me crees?

S=Freddie (No puede hablar, le ganan las lagrimas)

F=Sam no llores, porque lloras?

S=Desde q nos besamos bajo la lluvia supe q te amaba mas q nunca, pero yo sabía q amabas a Carly y ahora q me dices q me amaas es algo muy fuerte para ti.

F=Entonces me crees? Y aceptas ser mi novia y mi Coleccionista de Canciones?

S=Si, acepto

**Freddie la abraza y la besa**

**Después de esto el grupo Camila se despidió, no sin antes decirles a todos q nunca dejen de buscar a su Coleccionista de Canciones.**

**Sam y Freddie se miraban a los ojos, debían disfrutar ese momento porque la felicidad no duraría mucho.**

**Les gusto? Espero de todo corazón q si, este es un aviso para los de iCarlylatino 87, me copiaron mi nombre, si ven a alguien q escriba con mi nombre no soy yo ehh jejeje, cuando si sea yo les avisare jeje.**

**Bueno dejen reviews si pudiera me arrodillaba pero no puedo, asi q por favor, por favor dejen reviews!**

**Cuídense mucho!**

**Atte: Alba **

**PD: Oigan las canciones del Grupo Camila, son muy buenas se las recomiendo mucho!**

**Saludos desde México**

**¡! BYE!¡**


	9. Carolina

**Hola! Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y les prometo q voy a contestar cada review q me llegue, lo prometo. **

**Bueno hay va el siguiente capitulo Abreviatura: CA=CAROLINA**

"**Carolina"**

**Después de 1 mes del concierto todos estaban muy nerviosos, muy pronto podría pasar un terremoto como el de 1985 o peor, debían irse del Distrito pero a donde mas irían**

FB=Yo no me puedo ir de aquí, ahora q recupere a Marissa y a mi hijo debo ir en busca de Carolina

F=Mi hermana? Pero ella se fue de la casa cuando tenia 18 años.

FB=Lo se, pero yo no me doy por vencido, la debo encontrar

SP=Te apoyaremos

CP=Yo no

P=Carlos

CP=Hay q, yo no soy amigo de este

FB=Hay cállate, recuerda por q hicimos alianza

CP=Cierto

FB= Bien

F=Alianza?

S=De q hablan

CP=Nada hija, de nada

M=Prendere la televisión para ver q pasa con la tierra

Reportero= La tierra se ha movido aproximadamente 50 cm de su orbita, una cantidad sumanete peligrosa, el terremoto podría ocurrir en 2 meses mas o menos, no se sabe con exactitud

FB=Bien, me da tiempo de intentar buscar a Carolina

SB=Pero no la vemos hace 5 años, cuando ella se fue tenia 18 y ahora ya debe tener 22 o 23

FB=No me importa, yo la voy a encontrar aunque me cueste la vida

SB=Te apoyo, es mi hija y la extraño

F=Pero porque se fue?

C=Si, aparte Freddie, porque no nos habías dicho q tenias una hermana

F=Que no estas oyendo q ella se fue de la casa hace años, no me gusta hablar mucho de ella

FB=Ella se fue porque era rebelde, aun recuerdo esa pelea q tuvimos y como me dijo –Me largo de aquí-

**5 años atras**

CA=No me importa lo q digas, estudiare eso y punto

FB=No, ya esta decidido, estudiaras para ser Licenciado en Mecatronica

CA=No, yo quiero estudiar Relaciones Internacionales y me vale lo q digas estudiare eso.

FB=Pues bueno, haber quien te paga la carrera

CA=Yo lo hare, no necesito tu ayuda

FB=Por favor

CA=Si y te lo demostrare, es mas ME LARGO DE AQUI!

FB=No iras a ningún lado

CA=Claro q si (Intenta salir)

FB=Ven aca, vete a tu cuarto

CA=Aghh!

**Cuando cayo la noche y todos dormían, Carolina salió con una pequeña maleta, abrió la puerta muy lentamente y salió, estaba dispuesta a cumplir su sueño**

**A la mañana siguiente**

SB=Carolina no esta!

FB=QUE!

SB=Si, no esta

FB=(Recordando la pelea de un día antes) OH, Dios mio, (Llama a la policía)

Policia: Si en q puedo ayudarle

FB=Mi hija de 18 años escapo anoche de la casa, se llama Carolina Benson, alta, delgada, cabello largo y lacio color marrón chocolate ojos color miel, piel apiñonada

Policia: Bien, me da su dirección porfavor

FB=Bushwell plaza, entre las calles Washington y Roosevelt

Policia: Enseguida comenzamos la búsqueda

FB=Gracias (Cuelga)

**Pasaron 5 años y no hubo noticias de Carolina, Fernando y Marissa se dieron por vencidos, después de esta terrible experiencia su matrimonio sufrió y se separon y es por eso q La señora Benson es tan sobreprotectora con Freddie.**

**Fin del Flashback**

SP=Lamento tanto q hayan sufrido eso

FB=Gracias, pero lamentarse no soluciona nada, debo encontrarle a como de lugar

SB=Espero q no sea muy tarde

**Les gusto? Espero q si, dejen sus reviews por favor se los suplico!**

**Cuídense mucho **

**Saludos desde México!**

**Próximo Capitulo: "Romeo y Julieta"**

**Atte: Alba**

**¡!Bye!¡**


	10. Romeo y Julieta

**Hola bueno aquí esta el próximo cap de mi fic, espero les guste mucho!**

**Me llego un review donde decía q estoy infringiendo con las reglas de Fanfiction al no escribir como narración, asi q de ahora en adelante escribre en narración para q no suspendan mi historia o cuenta.**

"**Romeo y Julieta"**

**Habian pasado ya 4 meses de q llegaron a México, Freddie y Sam eran novios en secreto, pero sus padres se enteraron gracias a Guppy, los vio besándose tomo una foto y se la enseño a sus padres, cuando ellos se enteraron se armo un drama completo.**

Mira mejor le dices a tu hijo q se aleje de mi hija o va a ver como le va-dijo Carlos completamente enojado-

Calmate, recuerda nuestro trato, yo me ire, rente una casita donde podemos vivir, pero al q hablar con ellos-dijo Fernando muy calmado

Ok, ire a hablar con Sam-dijo Carlos saliendo de la habitación

No me importa lo que digas, yo amo a Freddie y estare con el-dijo Sam a punto de llorar-

No puedes ser novia del hijo de mi peor enemigo –dijo Carlos-

Pero, padre su problemas son entre ustedes, porque nos ha de afectar a nosotros-dice Sam con varias lagrimas cristalinas saliendo de sus ojos-

Hija, es lo mejor para ti-dice Carlos usando un tono muy falso-

Tu q sabes, nunca estuviste con nosotros-dice Sam muy enojada-

Eres mi hija y te conozco aunq no haya estado contigo, y ya dije la palabra fianl, no veras nunca mas a Fredward Benson-dijo Carlos con tono autoritario-

No crei eso de ti-dice Sam llorando a mas no poder-

**Mientras tanto Fernando hablaba con Freddie**

Yo la amo padre y no me importa tus problemas con su padre-dice Freddie-

Escucha, no puedes ser novio de la hija de mi peor enemigo

Pero yo la amo-dijo Freddie desesperado-

Hijo, no confundas amor con cariño-dijo Fernando-

No es cariño, es amor-dice Freddie muy dulcemente

Ven, ya dije la palabra final, nos iremos a vivir a una casita q rente, ven a q te despidas de Sam por que será la ultima vez q la veras-dijo Fernando-

**Salen de la habitación y se encuentran con Sam y Carlos**

Es lo mejor para ustedes-dijo Carlos-

Recuerden, esto es la vida real, miren a su alrededor, no es un cuento de hadas-dice Fernando usando un tono muy grave-

Y lo mas importante…-dice Carlos-

Es q ustedes no son-dijo Fernando-

Romeo y Julieta-dicen los dos al mismo tiempo-

**Despues de eso La familia Benson sale de la casa de Charlotte, Sam va a su cuarto y encuentra un sobre con una carta q decía:**

_Sam:_

_Te amo, y se me ha ocurrido una forma de comunicarnos, por medio de cartas, encontrare la forma de mandarte las cartas y recibir las tuyas, veras q se solucionara y volveremos estar juntos, no hagas caso a lo q nos dijeron, si existen los cuentos de hadas y tu seras mi Julieta y yo tu Romeo._

_Te amo Sam_

_Atentamente: Freddie (Tu romeo)_

**Al terminar de ller, Sam guardo la carta y se puso a escribir la respuesta:**

_Freddie:_

_Veras q las cosas van a cambiar, te amo y cada noche esperare con ansias tu carta._

_Atte:Sam (Tu Julieta)_

**Guardo la carta y se puso a pensar como se la iba a mandar a Freddie**

**Les gusto?**

**Espero q si, dejen reviews por favor, se lo suplico, se los ruego!**

**Cuidense mucho**

**Salu2 desde Mexico**

**Atte:Alba!**

**¡!Bye¡!**


	11. Cartas

**Hola, siento haberme demorado tanto, es que entre la escuela y demás cosas no pude actualizar. Espero les guste este cap.**

"**Cartas"**

Después de irse de la casa de Charlotte, Freddie salió a caminar y se encontró con alguien conocido. Era un chico alto, cabello negro y alborotado, cuerpo atlético, mirada burlona y nariz graciosa.

-Oye, a ti ya te había en-dijo Freddie sorprendido

-Sí, fue en el mercado, yo fui la persona que les pregunto a ti y a tu amiga rubia si eran novios-dijo aquel chico

-Genial, soy Freddie y tus eres-

-Santiago, mucho gusto-dijo el muchacho

-Amigo, si me haces un favor te lo agradeceré de por vida-suplico Freddie

-Depende, de que se trata-dijo Santiago sonriendo maliciosamente

-Mira, me separaron de Sam, entrégale esta carta, aquí está la dirección, y tráeme la que ella escriba como respuesta, ten la dirección de mi casa, solo será por unos días-dijo el castaño

-Claro que si-dijo Santiago

-Gracias amigo, eres grande-dijo Freddie mientras lo abrazaba

-No hay de que-respondió modestamente Santiago

**Al caer la noche, Santiago fue a la casa de Freddie, recogió la carta y se la llevo a Sam, le explico su plan con Freddie, Sam le creyó y escribió la suya como respuesta.**

**(N/A: Escuchen Love Story de Taylor Swift)**

**En el mes siguiente ambos se mandaron infinidad de cartas, estas fueron.**

_Para: Freddie:_

_Estaré esperándote, lo único que hacer es correr, tu serás el príncipe y yo la princesa, es una historia de amor, cariño solo di que sí._

_De: Sam_

_Para Sam:_

_Sam, solo espérame, te prometo por lo más sagrado que iré por ti, veras que las cosas van a cambiar, esas barreras que nos ponen para retenernos se caerán, ya lo veras._

_De: Freddie_

_Para Freddie:_

_Romeo sálvame, me estas intentado decir como amar, se que este amor es complicado pero están real, no te asuste muy pronto, las cosas cambiaran_

_De: Sam_

_Para Sam:_

_Te demuestro mi amor por estas cartas que escribo de mi puño y letra, Julieta no desesperes, ya iré por ti._

_De Freddie:_

_Para Freddie:_

_Ya me canse de esperar, mi fe en ti se desvanece, Romeo sálvame, esta idea está en mi cabeza, ya ni se que pensar, te lo suplico._

_De Sam_

**Después de leer la carta Freddie fue a hablar con el padre de Sam y el dio su consentimiento, pero faltaba la opinión de Fernando, la cual a Freddie le importaba poco.**

**(N/A: En los próximos capítulos sabrán como fue la conversación)**

Freddie le envió esta carta a Sam

_Para Sam:_

_Ven conmigo Julieta ya no debes sentirte sola, hable con tu padre y lo único que debes hacer es eligir, cariño es una historia de amor, solo di que si_

_De: Freddie_

Al terminar de leer, una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Sam

**Les gusto? Espero que si, cuídense mucho y dejen reviews, se los suplico : D**

**Atte: Alba**

**Próximo Capitulo: La chica más hermosa**

a


	12. Aviso y agradecimiento

**Hola, bueno escribo esto para avisar que he decidido retirarme de **

Le estuve dando vueltas al asunto por varios meses y decidí que lo hare, tal vez mas adelante continúe publicando; no lo sé, me voy puesto que tengo mas proyecto en mente y les quiero dedicar toda mi atención.

A lo mejor unos se disgusten u otros se alegren eso tampoco sé, pero agradezco a cada uno que me ha comentado ya se bueno o malo, a los que me han agregado de autor favorito y de historia favorita, 100000 gracias.

Bueno sin más que decir me retiro, si Dios me lo permite a lo mejor vuelvo a publicar pero no creo que sea muy pronto.

Muchas gracias a todos.

Alba


End file.
